10 Things A Girl Shouldn't Do
by Christen Vayne
Summary: Nineteen year old Lauren Elizabeth Daniels is a good girl who went to a private school in Liverpool, England. She doesn't go to parties, is a virgin, and hangs out with her best friends since first grade, Cameron Marshall and Jessica Kreutz. When she decides to move to London, England to go to the University of West London, her beautiful brown eyes fall upon the wrong crowd.
1. Chapter One

10 Things A Girl Shouldn't Do

CHAPTER ONE

"Boring, my life is boring." I murmured silently to myself, dragging out of bed in a typical white T-shirt and my black boxer briefs that were obviously way too short. My phone alarm had just beeped to remind me that it was way too early in the morning for me to be up on a Saturday. Damn it! 8AM was way too early for me to be up.

No, no, no! I had work on a Saturday, working at the most boring place in the world. I worked at West London Hills Hotel cleaning up hotel rooms and boy, it sucked cuz guys loved to hit on me like a sexy animal.

As I crawled out of bed, silently tip-toeing past my roommate, I heard a rumbling in the hallways. A couple of guys were obviously heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. Their footsteps passed my room and faded out of earshot.

The deadbolt of the door I fidgeted quietly with and unlocked the door, stepping out. Tilting my head quickly in both directions, there was not a single peep. Closing the door silently, I walked to the bathroom texting my best friends on the phone who had just got up to go to work too. Cameron and Jessica both had to work at the hotel as well doing the same shitty job I had too.

In the bathroom, the hot shower water helped me wake up. A quick soap and

rinse in the shower, a thorough shave and shampoo, out in fifteen minutes. Getting out of the shower, I dried off quickly and dressed. Dressing into my black mini skirt, white collared shirt with a black necktie, stockings, and some black sandals, it was as if I was fit to be a French maid. A quick look in the mirror with some hairspray, perfume, and some lip gloss. Man, was I so ready to get work over with already?

Out of the bathroom looking ready to go to work after placing my dirty clothes in a laundry basket, something met my eyes that almost made me scream.

OMG! No, it wasn't...it wasn't, what's his face on the girls' floor of the dorm hall?

I never thought he would appear on the floor. We hadn't talked since high school but why was he on the girls' floor? Awkward, don't tell me that he's here to see me. Of all the guys in the world showing up, it's Austin Mahone, the American singer and heartthrob who came over to England to hang out and perform shows as part of his self-debuted, Anything Can Happen, tour. What the hell?

"So...Lauren, hey, girl, you look like you're heading to work." Austin eyed me up and down, giving out a whistle that he was so interested in me looking like that. "Damn, girl, you look so fine right now."

The skin on my cheeks started to heat up. I couldn't help but blush. It was so good to hear that and the way he said it made me wanna run away. Wouldn't Austin love to get underneath my miniskirt right now?

As my eyes met his hazel eyes, my stomach started to knot up, palms started sweating, knees almost about to give out.

Hell, there's nothing else I could think about. What was he doing to me? Trying to distract me from going to work. Shit! Shaking the clouds in my head, I faked a smile and walked pass Austin's sexy ass. He didn't even say a word but made another whistle as I walked by.

Damn pervert! Damn boys! What was with guys looking at my ass?

Walking to the parking lot in front of the dorm hall, my friends, Cameron and Jessica, were waiting. God, it was so good to see my friends again and get away from that perv.

"What's up, girl?" Cameron asked, eying me up and down. "Damn girl, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like ya just saw a hot guy."

"Uh...yeah, Cameron, damn Austin was looking at my ass. Stupid perv." I added, shaking the memory out of my head and putting a smile on my face. Jessica shook her head and wasn't happy with me obviously. She stood their pissed off with her arms crossed. One of those girls who tried to get me to hook up with a guy and make me experience life.

Hell no, I wasn't hooking up and I definitely wasn't into Austin Mahone. Of all the guys in the world, he was definitely too good for me and such a complete arrogant dick who had nothing better to do than flirt with me. Why in the hell did I have to get back stage passes to see him?

If he wanted me, if Austin Mahone wanted to me, he would talk to me instead of flirt but no, every time we seemed to cross paths, he'd say, "hey baby," and not say anything else. Then when I walked off, he'd whistle and look at my ass. Damn sex addict, get a fucking life and grow the fuck up. Quit hitting on me and find some other girl to flirt with. Maybe they'll take you acting like that.

Moving on from my pissed off attitude, I smiled at Jessica and Cameron, stared down at my Iphone that said, "8:30AM," walking over to the driver's side of my 2005 black Mercedes Benz, putting my phone in my leather black Coach purse. Hopping in, ignoring my friends, the drive to work was silent. I was too damn pissed off to care what my friends thought of me. There wasn't anything that was gonna change my mind.

Fifteen minutes later, the hotel was in view. Time for another shitty day of work. Cameron and Jessica got out, eying me with that, "She's screwed," look, walking off pissed off at me.

The two coolest friends in the world didn't like me being single and such a loner. Telling me to live my life but I feel like such a loser who isn't worth shit at all. Did anyone care for me besides my friends?

My father left me when I was eleven years old 'cause he was a damn alcoholic who didn't want me going to college, a prescription drug addict too. Too many issues and didn't care for me. Well, my mother cared for me but she sent me off to private school and we only saw each other so often because I spent my time figure skating and playing soccer trying to get a soccer scholarship to play at Cambridge University.

Dear God, all the good things I could do with my life. I wasn't ready for a boyfriend. Boys were out of the question. They could definitely wait. I was only 19 years old. My mother didn't date till she was 21 years old but she didn't understand that I didn't wanna get involved with things that were pointless.

. . . . . . . .

Saturday evening back in my dorm hall, eight hours of hell over with, and finally a paycheck. In my dorm bed, my typical clothes back on of an oversized shirt and my pink boxers, I was sprawled over my bed texting my friends apologizing for the bitchiness. My roommate off with her friends again probably at another party. Thanks to my mother who clearly didn't like to party at all. She always lived by British standards hahaha. I laughed at the thought of her wearing a corset and long flowing English dress from the 1600s and a collar around her neck like Queen Elizabeth I. A tap-tap on the door startled me again. Glancing by my nightstand, it said, "11PM."

Damn, who could be at my door this late? It definitely isn't Amanda, my sophomore roommate who was from Lyon, France and clearly, didn't like to hang around me that much 'cause my boring self. She didn't speak English well either. A "tap-tap"on the door again.

Crawling out of my bed, pissed off at how impatient at my surprised guest was being. Why couldn't the guest wait for me?

"Coming, I'm coming!" I shouted, making my way to the door thinking to myself, "Let's hope it isn't Austin." My stalker always harassing me, who clearly didn't get the hint that I wanted to be left alone. Austin, such a pain in the ass!

As soon as the deadbolt was undone and the door was opened, my heart sighed and there stood Austin Mahone again at my bedroom door, a bouquet of roses and a note in his hand, dressed down in a tuxedo and tie, a sweet smile on his face. Such a gentleman, no reason for me to act like a complete bitch, he was clearly apologizing to me, right?

"Lauren, my girl, I'm truly sorry for being an ass, a dick, and so on. Um...would you please go out with me? I really think you are wonderful girl and I don't mean to be a perv. If you forgive me, I promise I'll never act like that again. I'll be a gentleman."

He handed me the bouquet of flowers and the note, in a complete daze, I took both. There wasn't anything I could say. Austin Mahone, Austin Mahone, Austin just asked me out! The thoughts of him asking me out were completely crazy. What had happened to Austin?

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of my stomach, stomach was in knots, and god, I could barely breathe. I wanted to so badly speak but I didn't wanna ruin the moment.

"Say somethin, Lauren, say something. What's wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, on the verge of panicking and feeling sorry. God, no, he hadn't made a mistake. Every nerve in my body was excited, scared, and worried. A guy had just asked me out and it was Austin Mahone. Of all the guys, I had acted like a bitch thinking that he was "a player," "an ass," "a dick," and above all else, "a man whore." What was I to do?

"Um...Austin...I accept your apology, babe. And I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. All this time, I thought you were a man whore who just flirted with girls to get them to have sex with you. Sorry! I'm truly sorry and uh...Austin, I would love to go out with you. Just hook me up with a place and time." I managed to speak after trying to calm my racing heart that was so excited and afraid, afraid of him breaking my heart. The butterflies were driving me mad, the frustration in my body was making me wanna make a move, and oh god, I wanted to kiss him right there, drag him into my room and have my way with him. God dammit, the other side of me wanted to have him come and get me!

His eyes looked me up and down, those hazel eyes that were so irresistible, and a wicked smile on his face. What was that boy thinking now? I just said, "yes." What now?

"So...Lauren, can I spend the night with you? Maybe we can get to know each other." Oh god, he was flirting with me. Was he really thinking of hooking up with me right now? "I was thinking probably a movie night and me spending the night with you in your bed. We can cuddle and talk. What do you say?"

His eyebrows lifted, a stupid smirk on his face. I could see his hands tense up. Austin Mahone, scared of being denied by a girl, especially a girl who used to think he was such an ass.

"Let me think. Uh...yes, Austin..you can spend the night with me."

"Sweet!" Austin said, excited as a little boy with a lollipop. "What movie do you wanna watch tonight with me?"

"Let's see...ummm...how about Underworld?" I stated, thinking of not watching a chic-flick with a heartthrob and sex addict.

He nodded and moved past me, walking over to the sofa in front of the TV. My boyfriend sat down on the couch, gazing at me, giving me that look to come sit down next to him. What could I say? He just asked me out, Austin Mahone asked me out.

The first thing a girl shouldn't do: Hook up with a hot guy.

Second thing a girl shouldn't do: Invite a guy to your bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

10 Things A Girl Shouldn't Do

CHAPTER TWO

When the movie was finally over, Austin's eyes moved from the credits scrolling on the TV screen to me.

"So...what now, Lauren?" He yawned, which was so cute. My baby was sleepy. I can't believe I was thinking he was cute. Of all the things on my mind, Austin was in my head.

"Um...well, it's 1AM, Austin. Come on, Austin, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted. It's been quite a fun day." I added, gazing at the clock. It was definitely gonna take time to get used to being Austin's girl. Getting up from the couch with the empty bowl that used to have popcorn in it and empty soda bottle, I walked over to the kitchen and heard Austin follow me.

"Lauren, can you spend a day with me and forget about your friends?" He asked, in between fighting a yawn. Clearly, Austin was as tired as I was. "Just for a day, baby."

"Um...I don't know." I responded, while putting dirty dishes in the dish washer. After looking away from him and the dishwasher, I gazed into those hazel eyes, trying not to look him up and down. He was a sexy animal that I wanted to have my way with so bad. "I don't know, Austin, I mean, we've never actually gotten to know each other."

"Aww come on, Lauren, please, baby, please."

Oh my god, my baby Austin was pleading for me to be with him. It was so cute, so sexy, and just downright, what I wanted from him.

"All right, Austin. I'll skip a day of school just for you." I surrendered, mad as hell that I just said, "yes." What the hell was I thinking letting him get to me that way?

"Yes!" He shouted, excited that he was getting what he wanted from me. As I was pondering what to do next, Austin inched toward me. A wicked smile formed on his flawless lips. His eyes bore into mine, as if he was trying to read what I was thinking. My knees were shaking, heart was throbbing, and stomach was in knots. Was he really gonna kiss me? Oh boy, I was so in trouble. What were the girls gonna think? All the thoughts faded from my head as soon as I breathed the scent of him in.

Austin smelled like cologne, peppermints, and vanilla body wash. Trying to get the dirtiness in my head was gonna be hard. As soon I tried to breathe, his lips met my neck. His body was pressed against mine, arms wound around my body against the sink and countertop.

"Oh Lauren, come to bed with me. Why are you fighting it, babe?" Austin whispered, sounding like he wanted sex with me. "I can see it in your eyes, the way you are trembling, I know you want it. Are you afraid of something serious?"

"Uh..." I muttered, unable to speak, unable to breathe, and impossible to think. As I tried to gather what thoughts were in my head, I felt his tongue, teeth, and lips on my neck.

"Uh...Austin. What the hell are you doing?" I mumbled, trying to prevent a moan from escaping my trembling lips. This was getting way too serious for me. Austin's head lifted from my neck to stare directly at me. His eyes were burning with passion and lust for me.

"The way you taste makes me wanna do you right now. Lauren, you're driving me completely crazy. Come on, girl. Don't play these games with me, baby! If you play with me, I'm gonna play with you." His eyes were serious now. There was not a trace of humor left in his face. "If you think I'm gonna let you torture me, fuck no! I don't play fair and I sure as hell don't play nice." He barked, features tense against mine.

"Austin...I...I'm sor-" The words were stolen from my lips as Austin's lips eagerly attacked mine. He tasted like peppermints and the way his tongue met the inside of my mouth was so sexy. Every nerve was a live wire, the insides of me were engulfed in flames. All the frustration in my blood disappeared as I gave into making out with this totally perfect stranger that I knew nothing about despite having him follow me around for four years. Ouh he was a very good kisser. There was no doubt about that.

As we kissed, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. My hands were wrapped around his neck. I couldn't believe he could lift my 118 pound ass in his arms. It was so obvious that he loved to work out at the gym and take hip hop dance classes and do sessions with his choreographer on tour. When we broke apart and finally made it to the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed, walked over to the bedroom door, and followed through with closing it and locking it. Walking back over to me, he crawled into bed and pinned me down. His breathtaking mouth was only inches from mine. A wicked smile formed across his lips that I just recently enjoyed minutes before.

"Um...so Lauren, what we gonna do? Now that I got you pinned down in your bed and you can't leave the room." Austin said, a sly grin on those lips again. "I so badly want you but I can't have you."

"Baby, just shut up, and sleep with me. Does it matter? I'm too exhausted to do you tonight." I gasped, trying to fight back a yawn. What a crazy ass day? With Austin asking me out, him flirting with me, and me finally realizing that I needed him in my life now.

"Alright, Lauren." He stated, disappointment filled those hazel eyes that I could look into forever. My heart was sighing, deeply moved by having him here. Austin rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around my waists hugging me close to his body.

"Girl, can it be like this every night?" Austin whispered, his lips at my ear.

"Yes-s." I mumbled under my breath, eyes closed, and sleep starting to overtake me.

The last thing I heard before passing out were the lights go out.

"Goodnight, love." Was Austin falling in love with me? All I knew was that Austin would do anything to keep me. The past was set aside, there was one thing I couldn't escape: The desire to want to have him next to me everyday and night. His arms around me made me feel safe.

Third thing a girl shouldn't do: Sleep with a stranger.

Fourth thing a girl shouldn't do: Let a bad boy fall in love with you.

. . . . . .

Harry:

In a hotel room at the Renaissance Hotel in Montgomery, Alabama, all I could think about was heading back home to England. I missed my father and mother and four coolest guys I knew. Instead of being at home, Syco Records was making me do a short solo artist tour to bring out the best of my abilities. What the hell were they thinking? I missed my buds- Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Niall who I'd been with for four years. The best four years of my life were with my One Direction bandmates. Then again, my band manager told me that Austin Mahone was gonna be touring with me soon, meeting up with me back in London, England in a couple of weeks.

Well, that explains a lot. My short solo artist tour, This Is Who I Am, was selling out in the USA and I had two more weeks of the shit.

Cory Daniels, my replacement artist manager, had me doing way too much and it sucked ass performing as a superstar. I missed my bandmates, my home, my girlfriend, Jessica, who was friends with the coolest girl she knew. She told me that I would love her and we'd be great friends. I'm pretty sure anyone she is friends with I'll get along with just fine, right?

While texting my cell, I heard a brief knock on the door which startled me. Who in the hell could be at my hotel door this late at night? It was 1AM and I hadn't been able to sleep. There was a lot on my mind. Crawling out of my bed, ignoring the fact that I was shirtless and in my underwear, I made my way to the door. Undoing the deadbolt, without a single word, opening the door, there stood my band manager, Cory Daniels, tears in his eyes. What the hell happened?

"Harry, we have a problem. I just got word that your mother is terribly sick and is in the hospital." He cried, tears falling down his face. "She is in the hospital with pneumonia. We are booking you a flight in eight hours and you'll be on the next plane to London. Due to the word, several shows have been canceled. I talked to the CEO of Syco Records, he clarified you'll be fine."

I didn't know what to say. The wind had been completely knocked out of me. Forgetting that I had locked my knees, was in shock, the last thing I knew was everything went black around me.

My mother was in the hospital with a serious lung illness and here I was in the USA on tour living the good life. What the hell was wrong with me? Who ever told me that she was sick? Not a single one in my life had told me.


End file.
